The Painful Journey Called Life
by PSI Lucas
Summary: THIS FOCUSES ON ABUSE. Pokey and Picky live a miserable, solitary life with only the support of each other. Their parents are heartless pigs and beat on them all the time. What do they have to go through everyday? Do they have the motivation to hold on?


**WARNING: THIS IS AN ABUSED THEME FANFIC AND FOCUSES STRONGLY ON ABUSE. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO STUFF LIKE THAT. AND ALSO, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF IT. I DON'T WANT ANY KIND OF CRITICISM ON THE THEME OF THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. YOU CAN CRITICISE MY WRITING, GRAMMAR, BLAH BLAH BLAH, BUT NOT THE THEME. THAT'S JUST IRRITATING.**

Shoulder to shoulder. Slouched miserably against their bedroom wall. Both with tears filling their desperate, pleading, frightened eyes. Slowly, both of them gently lifted a hand and linked their fingers together. Another hand also lifted and caressed a large, multi-coloured bruise on the other's arm.

'Why does it have to be like this?' The older brother asked himself. He continued to delicately rub light circles on his younger brother's bruise, being careful not to accidentally hurt him.

The younger brother hung his head and tried to fall into a day-dream. This was his way of escaping reality. He'd choose to be anywhere other than home at these times.

These unfortunate, undeserving, love-starved boys were close brothers who only had the positive company of each other. They were called Pokey Minch and Picky Minch.

Everyday and everynight they sit there and wish that they had a life that was worth living. A life where they received Love. Care. Praise. Happiness. Hugs. Kisses. All of life's simple pleasures. The simple pleasures that give people a reason to smile.

They had always lived their lives in fear. The fear of making a small mistake and suffering the harsh, sick, painful consequences. They were so afraid of the punishment that they sometimes tried to escape from home to avoid it. They never succeeded though. And when they got found, they got the punishment twice as bad.

The worse was when one had to sit and watch the other receive the punishment. That was always the most painful. That was unbearable.

''Pokey...'' The younger brother gave up on floating in the clouds and looked up at his older brother with red eyes covered by a damp, thick, blonde fringe. ''What did we do this time?'' He questioned, his voice still quivering.

Pokey set his eyes on the large belt mark on his forearm before sighing. ''I don't know, Picky. We're innocent. We always are.'' He reached down and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. ''Don't ever think that you've done anything wrong, Picky. Sure, we might make small mistakes like come home five minutes late, but that doesn't mean that we deserve anything like this.'' He gently wiped away a tear that had escaped from Picky's eye.

Two people single handedly caused the immense sadness of these poor boys. Two stone-hearted, despicable, evil people named Aloysius Minch and Lardna Minch. They were Pokey and Picky's horrible parents. They did terrible, indescribable, preposterous things to their children for ridiculous reasons. Sometimes, they did it because small mistakes were made. Other times, they did it because they had a bad day at work or just because they were bored. It was sick. It was unbelievable. It was absolutely disgusting.

Picky let out a pathetic yawn and leaned on his large brother's shoulder. Pokey stroked the worn-out boy's hair and whispered comforting words into his ear. ''It will all be okay, I promise. This will all come to a stop, one day.'' He gently planted a loving kiss on the top of Picky's head. ''Then we can build our life up and begin again. But that time, we can actually live happily.''

Picky murmured restlessly in reply. ''I love you, big brother. You give me hope.''

Pokey smiled before softly nudging his brother off him and getting on his knees to scoop the tired boy into his chubby arms. ''I love you too.'' He whispered as he got up from the matted carpet and carefully placed his brother onto one of the single beds. ''Remember that.'' He placed another small kiss on Picky's cheek and pulled the blankets over him. He stepped back to admire the adorable sight for a little bit before climbing into the other bed on the opposite side of the small room. He didn't sleep, though. He lay there and thought about what his life would be like if his parents weren't so brutal. If his parents actually loved him and his brother. He ran his hand over a small open wound on his shoulder that was still bleeding slightly. He ignored it though. He was used to the blood now and it didn't faze him when he bled because it happened so often.

It fazed him when Picky bled though. Picky was everything to Pokey. Picky was the reason why Pokey still found a meaning in life. So when Picky got hurt, Pokey would get extremely upset. Sometimes, Pokey would even volunteer to get beaten instead of his little brother. He would protect Picky, every chance he got. He had promised Picky that and he had kept his promise. When Picky only had a couple of scars, Pokey had many. He couldn't always protect him though. His parents wouldn't allow it. They insisted that Picky should be hit, too.

It should be Aloysius and Lardna that got hit. They should be locked up and tortured for what they do to their children. But Pokey and Picky remained too petrified to tell anybody in case they got hit even worse than they already do.

''Goodnight, Picky.'' Pokey lightly whispered before turning on his least painful side to try and sleep the pain away.

That was the best part of everyday. Being able to go to the comfort of their beds and just sleeping. Not having to worry about getting hurt or being yelled at for stupid things. It was a time where they could both just switch from reality and into their dreams. The dreams that showed them in a whole different place. A whole different situation. And completely different parents. A world where Aloysius and Lardna didn't even exist. A world where Pokey and Picky could be happy and unharmed. That certainly was a dream world. If only their dreams were reality and reality was actually just a terrible nightmare. If only it was true. If only.

**A/N: I've had this on my phone for a while now and I've been trying to decide whether to upload it or not. I have a feeling that people are going to scream at me for being 'sick'. Well, I warned you at the beginning AND in the description so...**

**I will probably keep this as one chapter. I can't see it going anywhere. It's just been bugging me, staying in my memopad.**

**Sorry if you disliked it. *shrugs***


End file.
